User talk:Rev Bem
=2009= Hi, welcome to Fitness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Why we are fat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:04, 20 March 2009 Hello Hi there I'm Kaz. I was just passing by and notice this wiki, obviusly I was interested. So any way do you need any help with the wiki just tell me what to do. - KazMx "Wolf" (T • ) 02:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi Kaz. Great to have you aboard. Please feel free to edit away. To start with I would like to have some info on every exercise and sport out there. Ideally each page would have video content as well. From there we can expand into other areas. ::Rev Bem 00:15, 27 March 2009 (UTC) =2010= Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) =2012= Sandowplus Hi, I was wondering if you are familiar with the old-time strength manuals on that site? I am looking for a wiki that it would be good to document old exercises and the terms for them that existed back then. Could this be a place like that? +y@talk 03:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds fine for this wiki, you can add a main link and category for your pages. Rev Bem 17:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically a lot of stuff on SandowPlus is in PDFs. I think Wikia has a file size limit of 10MB so that could limit a lot of the higher-page picture-intensive PDFs, but I may be able to mirror some of them either here or another depending on which subject matter is most appropriate. +Y 05:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) =2013= Fitness & Diet Wiki Hi Rev Bem! My name is Ariana- I am the Lifestyles Community Development person over here at Wikia. I have been working on building the Diet Wiki (diet.wikia.com) and we are trying to expand two sections- nutrition and fitness. I noticed that your Fitness Wiki has a lot of really great fitness and diet-related articles. Would you potentially be interested in merging your Fitness Wiki with the Diet Wiki? This would mean that ALL of the Fitness content would be transfered to the Diet Wiki. There could be a "portal" where all of your information and main page stays the same. Also, you would become the Admin of the Diet Wiki so you would be in charge of the fitness and nutrition sections. Does this interest you at all? Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! All the best, Ariana 16:52, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Ariana. Fitness is different than Diet, so I would prefer to keep this wiki independent. Feel free to cross reference any articles, though. Rev Bem (talk) 17:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rev Bem! No problem at all, I completely understand! I have one more idea to run past you-- we were also thinking of completely renaming the Diet Wiki to the Healthy Living Wiki (or something along those lines). Would that interest you instead or would you still prefer to keep it separate? All the best, Ariana 20:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps rather than merging, we could simply create a web ring. Kind of like how various wikis about anime series keep affiliated through w:c:Animanga and stuff. In this case we have: w:c:Fitness (which exercise.wikia directs to), w:c:Diet plus also w:c:Strength and w:c:StartingStrength which I'm aware of. There could be some others as well. BTW Rev Barn would it be okay to keep the creation date visible on the homepage of the wiki? It's for the curious :D +Y 05:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rev Bem! I put a web ring on the main page to promote more cross traffic between wikis. Let me know if you don't like it and I will delete! Thanks :D Ariana 22:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Wiki Admin! Helio here and I am a wiki traveler! 23:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rev Bem! I am writing a guided tour on New Years resolutions. I was wondering if I could possibly interview you for the next one coming up on January 23! If you have a few minutes, it would be great if you could answer a few questions: 1. Do you have any New Years Resolutions? If so, are any of them related to Fitness? 2. What advice do you have to other users who are hoping to be more active or lose weight this year? 3. Are there are any pages or articles on the Fitness Wiki that you would direct them to? Thank you in advance!! All the best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rev Bem! I just wanted to reach out one more time to see if you are interested in being interviewed. The post goes live next week so let me know if you are interested! Thanks so much, Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 19:50, January 17, 2014 (UTC)